


Boggarts may change, but not forever

by orjustkukki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggart, Headcanon, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, such wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjustkukki/pseuds/orjustkukki
Summary: Peter Pettigrew lives.Peter Pettigrew is not dead.Sirius Black is innocent.





	Boggarts may change, but not forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irrwichte ändern sich, aber niemals für immer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941778) by [orjustkukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjustkukki/pseuds/orjustkukki). 



> I am sorry for every grammar, spelling or whatever mistake I may have made. But still enjoy this little headcanon of mine. <3

_Peter Pettigrew lives.  
Peter Pettigrew is not dead._  
Those two sentences buzzed around in Remus’ head as goddamn Pixies do. They threw clear thoughts like bottles into the walls he built up in his head and scribbled dumb words on the idea chalkboards. Just dumb words, nothing that made any sense.  
The maps laid in front of him on the ground and he searched for Peter. Every time he found him wandering through the halls he started to listen to his blurry thoughts and lost him again. With an angry snort he threw his wand with which he had played while starring at the map, away und stood up to got to the shelves.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lives.  
Peter Pettigrew is not dead._  
He pulled out a few drawers and found what he was looking for. Dark chocolate, which he immediately opened and took a bite from. He believed it’ll help. Not only for dementor attacks, for like every situation.  
This one was one of a kind.  
Such a strange one, one he could not just order into a category like the magical creatures around him. His friend wasn’t dead. On the first thought it was wonderful.  
But it meant much more. So much more that Remus did not want to think about it. He almost preferred to live on thinking Peter died 13 years ago. That he was murdered by…someone.  
But now?  
He took another bite, the bitter-sweet taste seemed perfectly fitting.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lives.  
Peter Pettigrew is not dead.  
Sirius Black is innocent._  
In-no-cent-  
Si-ri-us Black.  
He closed his eyes, tried to clean out his head. He needed to be able to think clearly. Keep calm.  
Just because he did not dare to think this name, to give the truth at least room in his mind, he was not allowed to lose his head.  
Bitter-sweet.  
Dark.  
Innocent.  
Sirius.  
Padfoot.  
He pressed his lips together as he walked back to the map, looked at their names.  
Padfoot. There. Next to his own.  
And then Wormtail.  
He wanted to scream out of anger which suddenly rushed through his bode. He hated this anger, hated it every time it tried to come out. He knew how dangerous it was to loose control and he knew that he could not allow this to happen.  
At least not as a human, at least not when he was at least able to control his emotions.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lives.  
Sirius Black is innocent._  
He took a deep breath, wrapped the chocolate in again and put it back in the drawer, before he kneeled down in front of the map again.  
The Marauder’s Map.  
How long they tried to make it perfect. Again, and again. And now the result seems to be what they always wanted it to be. Perfect.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lives._  
He saw him. In the Gryffindor dormitory, next to…Ron Weasley. Carefully he reached out for his wand, kept an eye on the map not to lose Peter again, but he didn’t move. He stayed there next to the boy and Remus almost threw away his wand again, as he realizes why.  
Instead he tapped on the map. “Mischief managed”, he said through his teeth.  
And then the world before his eyes began to blur out. The lights in his room changed into big balls of dimmed light, the shelves were now melted into one big piece of furniture and the magical beasts were forgotten.  
He did not realize that he screamed. He did not realize that his screams slowly turned into something non-human, into the sound of a howling wolf.

 

Harry has been gone since quite a few times. Since hours to be honest. But still Remus sat on his desk and starred at the essays his students wrote. He collected them all at once which was after all a bad idea. Now he had to correct them all at once.  
It was already dark, probably going on to midnight outside. Seems like rain was knocking on his windows.  
Again, Remus fell asleep for a few seconds. Maybe he should just go to bed, but he could not made himself stand up to leave the essays uncorrected.  
As he woke up again because his head almost hit his desk, something strange was in the air. A unknown smell, a well-known whisper.  
“Remus.” He blinked and stood up. “Hel me.”  
He walked around his desk, tried to locate where the voice came from.   
“Remus”, someone whispered again. He could barely hear it, the voice seemed weak.  
And at this moment he saw him, hidden in the shadows.   
Sirius.  
The mass murder Sirius Black.  
The traitor Sirius Black.  
His best friend Sirius Black.  
Padfoot.  
His lip was bleeding, his dirty shirt was cover in blood and he breathed weakly. Remus knew this picture.  
He knew it to well.  
For years it was this picture every boggart had shown to him. Sirius dying.  
It felt so…real. As if the blood really smelled like metal, as if it was Sirius lying in front of him and he could do nothing but stare at this bloody scene, could not help. Just feel ice cold fear.  
Slowly he went on his knees, his wand he had taken with him – just to be sure – pointed on Sirius.  
“Help me, Moony.”  
“It’s not you”, Remus answered, his voice cold as the fear in his blood. “It’s not you, Padfoot. It’s not you.”  
And maybe he was gone mad for telling a boggart it was not him and meaning that he no longer believed his friend to be a traitor. Telling a boggart this by meaning the person his death he feared the most.  
The Sirius in front of him stopped breathing. His heart stopped to beat in his chest.  
But the boggart was alive.  
Sirius was alive.  
And with a “Riddikulus” Remus scared to creature back into the chest.  
It was not that terrible, not as terrible as the few times he had to scare the boggart out of the shrieking shack. It was in another way…different.  
The boggart didn’t turn into the moon, which was kind of different enough.   
Of course, he was anxious, but who would he be if he could not control it?  
His eyes were burning from tear while he double checked if the chest was locked. He deciede to leave the essays.  
The Pixies in his head were back, but between their yelling and the sound of cracking glass thought he heard three sentences. Three, again and again.  
Three that were important enough to be not touched by the Pixies.  
Peter Pettigrew lives.  
Sirius Black is innocent.  
I need to find him.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lives._  
Sirius Black is innocent.  
I need to find him.


End file.
